Snakes and love
by XxNera123
Summary: This story is about love, and how two worlds can reach each other if the other is willing to reach back.
1. Chapter 1

The clock struck midnight as it kept ticking, a shadow breezed by the window. The light knock rose from to the bedroom door before cracking open some, a small golden eye looked over at the sleeping person, or the intruder thinks. The black hair fell over her face as the golden eye moved back some as the body on the bed tossed and turned getting comfortable. Slow steady breathing was heard softly, as the small figure of the intruder slips in quietly lightly walking her steps like air before floating up above the bed just as the golden eyes flinched and hidden as the body tensed from the sound of the air moving, the bodies brown eyes scanned the room as she looked around, before making eye contact to the golden ones in the corner... of her ceiling, huddled into a tight ball. the lights went on later showing the room its strange colors, the body was a woman fully grown, but still young hair long and dark brown to near black looked over at the golden eyed intruder with a scowling look..

"what are you doing in here axy? its almost. 12:15 right now.. wait.. how did you get over here from dallas so quickly? "

The golden eyes moved over to the bed light brown hair looking at her as she floated down softly with an apologizing look, "I'm... sorry i thought you would be awake for awhile soo.. i thought i would sleep on the floor til you woke up.." she hesitated on answering the last question but knew she looked shocked enough just seeing her floating around. She took a deep breath before she got the courage to answer holding up her hand to her friend in the bed. "please..i made a wish to use my powers, for one night. or however long i can use it for.. so far i'm here now. so.. might as well have fun with it before its gone.. meaning.. " She looked down at her hands as she fiddles with them and cups them before long the light went out softly just as a new light grew in her hands glowing brightly before a spark of green shows and the light went back on flicking in the lamp shade. Her Friend livia looked over at her hand as she held a small serpent.. A gently smile grew on her face as she saw the green eyes blinking and shaking its head around before being set down gently on the bed.

"is that?" Liv whispered, as she leaned over at it closer to get a better view pulling her legs to cross under her. she looked back up at her golden eyed friend before she returned a smile at her.

"it is.. he's still getting use to it.. he... won't be here in the morning.. you understand that? just.. one night.. its really really him. i don't want you two fighting.. please? " the golden eyes glimpse a bit up at her from behind her hair before putting it behind her own ear looking worried if she will refuse or not. She watched her friend breathing for a moment as of thinking about it.

" you sure he'll be gone in the morning? but.. what about you?"

"yes i'm sure..and i'll be fine.. i know already what i'm doing." the golden eyes smiled before hugging her friend, warmly then pulls away holding her shoulders. "liv... i'm sorry, i've been a terrible friend, been so bad that the only thing we could talk about is the other world and how much we wish to travel.. we know each other so much that i figured that... this would be the only way i could apologize for.. hehe not being as spontaneous like i use to be. you know? " She let her shoulders go before floating up off the bed, "if there is anything i could do, i would do it in a heartbeat oh.. give him a kiss by the way" she smiled before fading into the ceiling whispering good night and fades. Livia watched and looked down speechless to what happened and how much she wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault and knew she was busy with something. In the mist of her thoughts and slowing steaming anger she felt a flicker of tongue up on her hand she smiled at the small snake before gently picking him up.

"princess and the snake, hadn't heard of this story before." She muttered to herself before looking at the green eyes looking back at her as it wrapped its tail around her pinky. A slow smile grew before she suddenly felt.. nervous.. about kissing him. "oh god, if my mom comes in while you're here in.. you know what form.. she's gonna freak. i hope you have some cloths on you.. oh i'll just.. " in a fit of somewhat fury mixed with confusing freaking out panic she kissed the top of his head. A red gem grew there before glowing softly and red smoke blew around the snake making her drop him on the bed sheets replacing the smoke with weight of a 6' 4" guy with long black hair wearing sweat pants socks with a undershirt on lifting his head up green eyes looked back from his long nose and smile grew on his lips before scratching his head some then looks around the room, tension in his shoulders relaxed some before looking back at her.

"you ok? you... look kinda.. stunned than happy to see me" His voice rich and warm trying to soothe her as much as possible, " you do look like you're gonna scream.." he moved back giving her some room sitting on the edge of the bed. Livia sat there stunned at seeing him and moved a bit closer to him reaching out touching his hair softly then his shoulder back to his neck then his face.

"s-shai?" she blinked at him, for the first time. she didn't have to imagine anymore. first time she feels his warm chest and the beat of his heart under it. A smile grew on the man's face before pulling her over into arms and hugging her holding her close, both feeling abit tears sting their eyes as they held each other. it was getting later that night when they let go just as the clock struck 1 o'clock. Liv pulled her head up first looking at him some stains of tears already down her face as Shai cupped her face gently looking at her softly and happily that he's.. actually holding her. Actually here, he leaned his forehead down to hers before chuckling softly his laugh deep but melody warming as he felt his cheeks hurting some from smiling so much as he held her.

"ready to get to bed love? " he saw a small blush grew on her before she looked down. " i could always sleep on the flo-" he stopped mid sentence as he saw some fury in her eyes as if she's saying hell no. " you know the bed sounds really good. " he smiled some.

Liv smiled a bit too before getting up and crawls back to her spot on the bed and gets under the covers she felt the bed weight change and just as she thought he was gone he lays down on the other side of the bed with her under the covers makes the pillow fit to his head.

"this bed is.. small. "he sighed as he straightens his legs some before bending them as he turned to his side facing her, "so.. you alright with me sleeping here..? " he whispers, He watches her turn over facing him putting her hand under her head as she looks at him.

"yes, i am.. can.. i.. " she looks away for a bit before looking back at those green eyes back. A small small grew again on the green-eyed face before laying on his back in the middle of the bed slowly stretched his arm up. Liv's eyes glowed abit as she leaped over into his arms her head on his shoulder her arm around his chest as he held her hand. She felt his other arm bring the blankets more around her and him as he nuzzled against the top of her head and relaxed breathing slowly. "shai?" she questioned.

"hm?" he swallowed a bit, nervous about what she is questioning.

"can i have a kiss?" She mutters as she tightened her hand on his shirt, nervous it might turn him back, or he will say no.

"i.. don't see why not.. but."

"but what? " she looked up at him confused. Shai smiled back at her his eyes still green from the light, he looked abit shy for once, as he looked into her eyes.

"just so you know.. this is gonna be the first maybe the last kiss i'll ever have.. i know i only have so long but... i'll let you have my first kiss. " he smiled hesitating pulling her head up to him and kisses her gently pressing his lips to hers, catching her off guard some before she kisses back pulling his head more to her cupping his face in her hand as his other hand kept her head steady other hand held her waist before they pulled up for air. "heh, i could.. kiss you all night if i could.." he tucked a hair behind her ear.

Liv looked back at him sadly knowing he's gonna be gone soon and she glanced over at the clock. she sighed as the time reached 1:28, she looked back at him with a smile before kissing him again leaning more over him as she moved her arms just right, as she pulled up she looked back at his messy black hair in the lamplight as he looked back at her with her hair, she smiled and laid on his chest hearing his heartbeat enjoying his warmth as his arms wrapped around her, abit of tears stung her eyes again before Shai rubbed her eyes, "hey.. "he whispered soothing, "please don't cry.. smile for me.. please? i'm not dying just.." he thought and hesitated, "just going to a place where i'll be watching over you." She looked up at him hearing his voice get harsh as if he's holding back abit of his heart as he held her tighter. She felt his chest rise in a deep easy breath as she tightened her arms around him. Soothing she felt his hands rub against her back and at this point the lamp didn't matter at keeping her awake or not she couldn't keep her eyes open no matter what she did, she just felt warm as she pressed her body against his; blanket around them before she knew it. Her eyes were shut and fallen asleep.

His green eyes watching her as she fell asleep on him with a smile before stretching out his arm and turned off the light, and let his eyes closed too as he held her. he didn't care if it was gonna be the first and last night to be alive, or the fact he's even real right now. just matter that he gets to hold her.. gotten to kiss her and wiped her tears away. And he made a wish that night and prayed to every god he could think of, asking for a bit more longer.. just a bit more longer to watch her sleep; to feel her breath against his neck and her fingers twined with her hand. He just wanted to wake up in the morning, with her soft smile again.

Morning started as the birds started to chirp outside liv's window, She rolled over and blindly felt the bed, felt the warm where it was before she sat up as she looked around the room startled. Nothing was broken or out of place besides a note, on the pillow, with a lock of black hair tied up with a green ribbon. Slowly she reached over realizing it wasn't a dream and plucked the note up and opened the paper, three words written elegantly on the paper, three little words that suddenly made her broke down and cry. Three words.

_I love you, _

_Shai _


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose softly over the horizon as it changed from its dark colors to pink and light shades of blue, the wind blew softly making the trees whisper secrets to each other as it flow against each leaf. Livia spends most of the morning inside her room, as she talked with her friend over Facebook she realized how much it really hurt seeing him gone.. Starting to feel a bit numb she got up and started to go downstairs where her parents are watching the news and making breakfast for themselfs as she started to get some rice and seaweed from the pantry. She was so focused into making her food and thinking she didn't hear her mother talking to her.

"Olivia, please listen to me when i'm talking to you. " She scowled at her, as she set herself some coffee. Liv didn't really listen before she turned and went upstairs, her mother just shook her head as she heard her go back to her room. "well, at least she's not doing anything bad i guess."

Liv leaned against the door for a brief moment as she looked at her rice bowl before starting to eat it on her bed sitting there in her quiet room, she looked over at the lock of hair on her desk as she came up to it and petted it softly stroking the hair feeling how soft it is and how comforting it gives her as she breaths slowly eating her food. Just then she heard her mother call out that she and her dad is going out to the store and if she wanted anything. She got up knowing they wouldn't be able to hear her and leaned over the rails a bit, "i'm fine you two go on." She smiled and went back to her room as her mom warned her about something or told her to take out the trash. Liv nodded before heading back to her room, mostly emotionally exhausted as she heard the garage door open, then close after a brief moment or so. She sighed as she relaxed some laying on the bed with her phone and continued to massage her friend about last night and asking her how she got back home.

Axy: well it wasn't that hard, i had a great time seeing chris.. he was a bit surprised i could do what i could do.. but just like shai i couldn't stay over that long. -Scratches head sadly-

Liv: well as long as you're alright thats good.

she sighed and tried to relax a bit of the tension in her chest with some meditation before figuring out she needed to go for a walk, as she got her cloths on and shoes she text her folks about the walk just incase they get home before she does she heads out leaving the dogs inside heads over to the park. The sun was climbing up higher as she walked on, seeing how the sky and the clouds looked as they looked like they were gonna reach the heavens. she looked on as she wandered on about where he's at.

* * *

Shai stood in a marble room lined with gold and brass trimmings as he started to walk down it wearing his persian knight adaire as he opened up the door holding his sword on his side of his hips the claw like gauntlet in his left hand clenched tight some as he started to remember last night, if it was a dream or wasn't a dream. the lights floated lightly on the lamps that hung around the room as a woman on a thrown sat quietly seeing him step in front of her bowing down to one knee.

"pleas-" he started before being interrupted with a loud bang. the woman stood up talk from her throne, the shimmers of dress of gold shined down before she stepped up in front of him her sandals laced with golden silk that flowed up and tied around her legs with several rings on her toes.

" You go to the human world you will never come back as the god you are? are you willing to give up that right of being a god, just to be with a pathetic human" She snarled at him as he looked up at her long black hair and dark eyes, her ires silver with slits. but his eyes narrowed as the white in his eyes turned black and slits formed in his green eyes as she spoke ill of his liv.

"yes.. i am. i'm sure there is another willing to take my place if you may say, but i'm happy and wish to change my destiny if i can to be with her." His eyes kept her gaze on him looking at her eyes that was deeply forbidden by all rules not only that it was a rule but for the fact that it gave away all emotions she holds inside her. She felt anger at first at the reckless look he gave before seeing it soften with his plea to be with the human. She sighed before looking away, rubbing her head she slowly walked back to the throne.

"i will give you what you need and all.. but there is one thing though.. you will still need to do your job as a god but in the human realm. we can still arrange you to use it. just don't get in the papers, only use them for emergencies and... another thing." She leaned on her hand as she watched his eyes brighten up happily. "you have to get a few things for me in that realm, you won't remember but a message will come in the mail for you." She held out her hand and waved it sending some shards of jewels and gems around him, they circle and circled before a bright light then he was gone from the room.

* * *

mid or late afternoon was when Liv heard a doorbell, she got up from watching tv in the living room went as she heard the dogs barking at the door. She shooed them away as best as she could before opening the door. And like that it was like the wind was knocked out of her, shai .. was standing again in front of her smiling.

"ready to get some coffee?" he asked as he pulled his hands out of his pocket of his grey suit, smiling at her jaw dropped. She stuttered before looking back at the dogs that are still barking at him some, she tried to shoo them away again before letting him inside.

"how did you... i thought the spell worked.. or didn't work for that long." She looked questioning at him, he stood there looking back before he took in a sigh his hair was cut short but still have some long hairs on the bottom and back of his hair as his bangs kept going around in his face some, his grey suit with small strips traveled over his lean body before she looked back up at him he had a smug grin on his face before answering.

"i thought it did too, i was able to write you that note before i was taken away.. then suddenly i'm in a house of my own with a car and everything. like i've been living here for a long time.. i even checked my ID and its my name and everything.." he pulled out his wallet and showed her, " some how i was able to get here to stay longer.. i'm not gonna question it i'm gonna thank it. now... you ready to get some coffee?" She looked up at him her eyes starting to get a bit teary again before feeling his hands on her face before he kissed her again. she gripped onto his suit jacket as she kissed back holding him close ignoring the dogs around them. She pulled her head back breathing lightly licking her lips some as she looked down blushing some.

"god it feels like a dream" he smiled at her remark before tilting her head up to him,

"if it was there would be alot more then just kissing. go on get dressed we are heading for some coffee and i know a place to get some." he let a little smirk sligh before seeing her run off, leaving him downstairs in the living room as he looked around the living room admiring some of the pieces around the house.

Liv came back downstairs in one of her nice shirts with some jeans on and sprays on some perfume fixes her hair some pulling it back, slips on some flats as she came to the living room.

"alright i'm ready, where are we going?" She asked questioning, as she stood up straight holding a bag on her shoulders.

"you'll see," he smiled as he held out his hand.


End file.
